Solrago (Generation Rising)
Summary Solrago is an OC created by Dragonmasterxyz. Solrago is a name that goes to a character for every Xros Revolution series (that I create) Solrago is the name of the Xros Revolution mascot. In this case we have Generation Rising's very own Solrago. Solrago, called Sol for short is a major character in Generation Rising and serves as one of the two Malum allies that Ikari has. Solrago is from a Draconic species of Malum called Malum Voidaru. The Voidaru are a species favored by Sharesha and are one of the 5 Great Malum species, a group of Malum that stand above all Malum besides the Malum Emperantia, i.e Malum Leader. Sol was raised by his father Reinhart to be a savage warrior like all Voidaru, however, unlike other Voidaru Sol was not born with his natural killer instinct and as such had to be raised to have one. For the most part Sol was a highly respected Voidaru much like his father who is one of Sharesha's Imperial Executioners, Sharesha's 5 highest ranking fighters (One of each of the 5 Great Malum species). Despite his fame and skill, Sol never had the heart of a killer and actually was more interested in humans as well as Reptazions. This of course could not be said aloud and as such he continued on with his duties. That is until he had the mission to eliminate Ikari and his group. During the battle, he noticed that the Voidaru's passive ability to erase the mind and soul of anyone he considers an enemy was not working (Thanks to Olvon's training and prep). After losing all his soldiers and nearing his death, his emotions flooded out. He would be killed by the beings he wanted to know more about. For the first time he showed tears and showed remorse for what he did, something Ikari and crew never saw a Malum ever show. Despite this, Sol didn't ask for any pity as asked Ikari to end him. Bracing himself for the end, he heard Ikari talking to the others about taking him to Olvon to get information on the Malum Army. Sol was taken by the group and basically was a war prisoner in his eyes. Despite knowing that he by no means could fight off any of the protagonists in his current state, he still refused to give any information about the Malum army. Instead of killing him, Olvon granted Sol a human body and sealed off his powers so that he couldn't break free. For a week, he'd stay in Olvon's basement unable to leave unless he gave the info they needed. Eventually however, Solrago befriended Warren who would usually go over to try and get info out of him (Olvon is too busy, Noir and Ace are too harsh, Blanc is too passive and everyone else are just not fit for interrogation). Despite the two getting along, Sol never gave away any information. This all changed in the finale of the first arc when his father Reinhart contacted him telepathically. However, it wasn't a warm reunion. Sol was told that he failed Sharesha and he was marked for execution and that Fearlian was arriving on Earth to deal out the punishment. With the words "Your aren't even worth my time to kill myself. You are no longer my son, but a disappointment" echoing in his heart, he knew that he no longer had anything to protect as he had no home any longer. With this he called Olvon down and promptly gave all the information he knew including the details about Fearlian's arrival. Later that evening he sensed that Warren and the group were having a hard time against Fearlian and begged Olvon to let him help them. Seeing the Sol was at this point an empty shell with no allegiance, he knew that this would cause Sol to become a very powerful ally and thus allowed him to go and help. Sol arrived to the battlefield just in time to save the group from a large energy blast from Fearlian. Sol's passive ability weakened Fearlian who could barely resist its effects (despite previously tanking Noir's soul based attacks and Blanc's mind based attacks). This allowed Sol to give the team the heal candies that Olvon wanted him to give to them. With his help and power as a Voidaru, they defeated Fearlian and Sol managed to win everyone's trust. At this point Sol chose to aid them in battle and has since become one of the strongest members of Ikari's friends. Personality Sol is a very adventurous, friendly and curious character who is very much so interested in the cultures of the Human and Reptazion race. This usually causes him to get into trouble due to him doing stuff that a normal person should not do such as touching a woman's breasts to see how they work or mess with his crotch in public in order to understand a human male's anatomy (seeing as he was granted a human teen's body). His adventurous side shows when he is willing to do things despite the danger and go places where a normal person would not go (like a cemetery at night to see ghosts). Sol is by far the most hyperactive of the group, surpassing even Connor in that aspect. This is due to his child-like curiosity and the fact that he's still very ignorant of the human world. He gets extremely excited when he sees an object he has never seen before and does whatever he can to get. It is noted that it is very hard to keep track of him due to the fact that he wanders and marches to the beat of his own drum. His relationship with Warren is expressed bluntly, he sees him as his best friend and likes to hang out with him. However, he is close with the entire group and is kinda seen like the groups little brother as he is indeed the youngest of the group. He is not very knowledgeable on human relationships and doesn't really understand them, however it is shown that he is obtaining romantic feelings for Warren. Despite the Solrago doesn't really know what to do and all he knows is that he gets these weird feelings and his body heats up when he is around Warren. Like all Solrago in Xros Revolution, Sol has loyalty as his defining characteristic. As shown when he was defeated by Ikari and the group, no matter the situation, if he's loyal to a group, he will not give up any information regarding them. This is shown again when his father Reinhart tries to get him into giving him and Sharesha information on Olvon and as a result, get his place back in the army. However, he realized how superficial his relationship with the Malum Army would be compared to the true relationships he has forged with Warren and the others and as such refused and even threatened his father and Sharesha's life, promising them that they'll all get what's coming to them. He's protective of everyone and knows how to keep a secret and as such is the go to when on of his friends need to talk to someone to get something off their chest. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Solrago, "Sol" Origin: Generation Rising Gender: Male Age: 13 Classification: Malum Voidaru, Alien Date of Birth: Unknown * Zodiac/Horoscope: Unknown Birthplace: Void Mountains, Malum Empire Height: 5'8" in his human form, 9'3" in Voidaru form Likes: Candy Dislikes: Dried Fruit Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Silver Hobbies: Adventuring/Exploring Status: Alive Affiliation: Olvon Group Previous Affiliation: Malum Army Themes: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 8-C Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Void Manipulation, Mind Erasure, Soul Erasure, Fire Manipulation, Valor Manipulation, Teleportation, Forcefield Creation, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly. Malum can regenerate as long as either their mind or soul still exists), Telepathy, Sound Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Precognition, Empathic Manipulation (A Voidaru's roar can destroy one's will to fight), Illusion Manipulation (Voidaru can create illusions that fool the 5 senses and can cause physical damage), Can attack Non-Corporeal opponents, Can turn himself Non-Corporeal, Resistance to Matter Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation and Poison Manipulation. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Comparable to Ikari and the others) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to the others) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class Durability: At least Large Building level Stamina: High Range: A few kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: Sol is an experienced fighter who was born with a natural combat instinct and was skilled enough to outsmart Fearlian despite his thousands of years of experience. Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Aura of the Void:' Voidaru release a passive aura that erases the minds and souls of all those they consider an enemy. This aura expands several kilometers. This was able to bypass Fearlian's resistance despite him wearing Anti Mind and Soul gear. *'Paradise Lost:' Launches a large orb of black Valor (native energy source) that erases all who are hit by it from existence. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Xros Revolution Category:Dragonmasterxyz's Pages Category:Aliens Category:Dragons Category:Martial Artists Category:Void Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fire Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Empathy Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Illusionists Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 8